goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Chucko and Cy Kowalski push Betsy off the rooftop and get grounded
(sequel to Betsy breaks Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pins and gets ungrounded) King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Betsy were standing at the rooftop. Jordan: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? King Bob: Yes it is, Jordan. Then Chucko Kowalski and his big brother Cy came who were angry, and King Bob, Jordan, Jerome and Betsy were horrified. Chucko: Hello, Chucko haters! And who is this next to King Bob and Jerome? (to Cy) There she is, Cy! Betsy, she's the one who broke my, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pens! Cy glared to Betsy. Cy: Hey! You're Betsy, the one who broke my younger brother, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pens! Jordan: Oh no! Not two of these bad guys! (to Chucko and Cy) By the way, we! King Bob: Really! Betsy: Hate! Jerome: Both of you! This made Chucko and Cy very angry. Chucko: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! We're going to push Betsy off the rooftop for breaking my, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pens! Come on, Cy! Let's do it! Cy: I'm with you, Chucko! Chucko and Cy pushed Betsy off the rooftop, sending the screaming Betsy falling down to the ground. Betsy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Betsy landed to the ground below and hurt herself so badly, and King Bob, Jordan and Jerome were horrified. Betsy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Captain Brad! Then Betsy began to phone Captain Bradley up. Betsy: Captain Brad! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Later, Captain Brad rushed over to the injured Betsy, and he gasped in horror. Captain Brad: Oh no! Betsy! Are you alright? Betsy: No... Chucko and Cy pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Captain Brad was horrified. Captain Brad: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where are Chucko and Cy? Betsy pointed up to the rooftop. Betsy: Up there! Captain Brad was furious. Captain Brad: Chucko and Cy, you two will need to be spoken to right now! (to Betsy) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort those Kowalski brothers out. Then Captain Brad walked up to the rooftop to confront Chucko and Cy. Jordan: Captain Brad, thank goodness, you're here! Can you do something about those Kowalski brothers? They pushed Betsy off the rooftop! Jerome: Poor Betsy's in bad condition! King Bob: Captain Brad, can you speak to those troublemakers at once! Captain Brad: Thank you, Your Majesty! I'll give them a good talking to! Captain Brad walked up to Chucko and Cy. Captain Brad: Chucko and Cy, what's the idea of pushing Betsy off the rooftop?! Huh? You know that's a very bad thing to do! Chucko: Because she broke my, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pens! And my big brother is helping me get back at her! Cy: Yeah, that's why we have to teach her a lesson! Captain Brad: Right, Chucko and Cy! You two are in big trouble right now! BIG TROUBLE! VERY BIG TROUBLE! King Bob: Captain Brad! Please take Betsy to the hospital! Captain Brad: Yes, Your Majesty! Right away, Your Majesty! Then Captain Brad went back down to collect Betsy, and then he walked over to Betsy. Captain Brad: Don't worry, Betsy. I'll take you to the hospital while King Bob sorts Chucko and Cy out. Betsy: Thanks, Captain Brad. Ooooooooh. Then Captain Brad took Betsy to the hospital, and King Bob glared to Chucko and Cy. King Bob: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then King Bob sent Chucko and Cy home in disgrace. When Chucko and Cy got home... Chucko and Cy's father was dismayed. Chucko and Cy's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Chucko and Cy caused trouble! Chucko and Cy's dad was horrified as King Bob explained to him about Chucko and Cy's bad behavior. King Bob: Chucko and Cy did cause trouble. They pushed Betsy off the rooftop and she is in bad condition. Now she needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Chucko and Cy's dad got very angry at Chucko and Cy. Chucko and Cy's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Chucko and Cy! You are both so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Betsy recovers! Go to your rooms and stay there until you die! Chucko and Cy went to their rooms, crying. Chucko and Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Chucko: I wish you were dead, dad. Cy: So do I. Then Chucko and Cy's dad and King Bob glared to Chucko and Cy, and Chucko and Cy's dad got more angry. Chucko and Cy's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Chucko and Cy! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are both grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski and Jordan Eric as Cy Kowalski and King Bob Jersey Girl as Betsy Steven as Jerome, Captain "Brad" Bradley and Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Category:Chucko Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Cy Kowalski Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff